A Curse on Both You Houses
by Juliet99
Summary: This is a version of Romeo and Juliet, starring Draco and Hermione! (Yeah, I'm a fan.) I know it sucks, but don't hurt my feelings...
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N: This is my first fic, please DON'T flame and please review!! I know it's not that good, but this is what comes of a lot of and assignment on Shakespeare, pizza, Fanta and depression from a bad break up... but of course you don't care. So, forget this, and read on! (PS: **the two stars mean stage action**)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I own none of these characters. They all belong to JK, or as others would have it, themselves. The whole idea is Shakespeare's, and quite a bit of the dialogue is his too. If I've missed anything, sue me.  
  
DRAMATIS PERSONAE  
  
Dumbledore: Headmaster of Hogwarts  
Severus Snape: head of Slytherin  
Minerva McGonagall: head of Gryffindor  
  
GRYFFINDOR:  
= Two opposing houses  
SLYTHERIN:   
  
DRACO: Favoured student of Slytherin  
HERMIONE: Favoured student of Gryffindor  
  
CRABBE: Draco's ape / bodyguard  
GOYLE: Draco's ape / bodyguard  
  
Harry Potter: Leader of the Gryffindor group  
Ron: Gryffindor leader  
  
Seamus:  
Dean:  
Neville: = Gryffindors  
Pavarti:  
Lavender:  
  
Pansy:  
Blaise:  
Morag: = Slytherins  
Sven:  
Agmod:  
  
NON SPEAKING ROLES:  
Gryffindors  
Ravenclaws  
Hufflepuffs  
Hogsmeade shoppers  
People at the ball  
  
Two houses, both alike in dignity  
In fair Hogwarts, where we now lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge breaks to new mutiny,  
Where students' blood makes students' hands unclean  
From forth the fatal ranks of these two foes  
A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do by their death bury their houses' strife  
The fearful passage of their death-marked love,  
And the continuance of their houses' rage,  
To which, but their students' end, nought could remove,  
Is now two hours traffic of our stage.   
The which if you with patient eyes attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.  
  
SCENE ONE: THE GREAT HALL  
**Harry, Ron and Seamus are sitting at their table.**  
Harry: Ron, o' my word, we'll not carry wands.  
Ron: And wait for them to strike? Harry, your nobility hast deceived you. These Slytherins are lower than dirt. The day we carry not wands is the day we die.  
Seamus: Why are you guys speaking so weird?  
**Harry and Ron roll their eyes. Pause play**  
Harry: It's a play, idiot.  
Seamus: Oh. Yeah. I knew that.  
**Resume play**  
Ron: A dog of the Slytherin house moves towards us.  
**Enter Pansy**  
Harry: Ignore her, she has not done anything to us.  
Ron: If any Slytherin moves towards me I shall teach them; her head is in forfeit, moving as she does.  
Harry: Ron, the quarrel is between our masters and our enemy, Malfoy.  
Ron: 'Tis one all, all Slytherins are our enemies.  
Seamus: Aye, he be right. Ron, if you quarrel with this Slytherin dog, my wand is drawn. I will back thee.  
Ron: Good man! Harry, wilt thou not join us? Three wands are better than one.  
**Harry rolls his eyes**  
Harry: I had better. Otherwise, you two will start the fight, and then where will we be?  
**Enter Crabbe and Goyle**  
Pansy: Do you Gryffindor curs threaten me? I warn you, I am not to be trifled with. I have been taking Duelling Lessons since I was five.  
Ron: (sneeringly) Thinkest thou to boast Slytherin? My companion has fought the Basilisk, the Hungarian Horntail, Dementors and charmed mazes many a time, and defeated thy Lord and Master, You-Know-Who, four or five times.  
Pansy: Mere luck.  
Harry: Why do you do all the talking around here? Methinks your ape-like companions have lost the power of speech - or perhaps never possessed it.  
**Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle lunge for the Gryffindors.**  
  
SCENE TWO - DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE  
**Dumbledore is standing at his desk. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape are standing in front of it. Behind them are Harry, Ron and Seamus (McGonagall) and Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. (Snape.)**  
  
Dumbledore: This is disgraceful. Duelling in the Great Hall! Thou art meant to be examples, as seventh years. Harry, Ron, Pansy, I would have thought better of you.  
**Harry and Ron look ashamed. Pansy just glares. Crabbe, Goyle and Seamus look offended. (He wouldn't have thought better of them?)**  
  
Snape: I see not why we are here.  
McGonagall: We make every effort to stop these confrontations -  
Dumbledore: You speak rubbish, my good lady. Both of you encourage these! If these attacks do not stop, we shall have to remove Gryffindor and Slytherin from the House running!  
  
**All look horrified. The students turn to leave.**  
  
Dumbledore: Oh, and you six?  
  
**All six turn around**  
  
Dumbledore: One more fight, just one more, and you will all be expelled. You may go now.  
  
SCENE THREE - GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM  
  
**Hermione, Harry and Ron are sitting by the fire.**  
Hermione: You know that it is thine own fault, Ron. You started the fight.  
Ron: (scowling) You are too forgiving, Hermione. Those Slytherins will do anything to get us into trouble.  
Hermione: (sceptically) Even get themselves expelled? I do not believe that even they could sink so low.  
Harry: Hermione most will go into You-Know-Who's service after leaving school. They will not care whether they graduate.  
**Solemn pause. Hermione looks up.**  
Hermione: Come, let us not speak of this. If thou art really worried, Ron, Harry, I am sure there is something in my books that will protect you from any attack. You could just stand there, and not get expelled. Mayhap if we went to the library...  
Harry/Ron: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Harry: Please, not the library Hermione!  
Ron: Anything but! Oh, please, have mercy...  
Hermione: (sniffing) Fine. But don't blame ME when you are expelled...  
**Exit Hermione, mumbled under her breath. Enter Pavarti and Lavender.**  
Pavarti: Do you think she knows of the ball we will hold for her birthday?  
Ron: Nay, nothing, I'd wager. We have been quiet.  
Harry: She thinks we forgot her birthday. Ha, won't she be surprised?  
Lavender: Mayhap we should tell her. We can't have a ball for her birthday without Hermione there.  
Harry: Aye. Maybe you two should tell her?  
Ron: And remember - no Slytherins!  
All: AYE!  
  
SCENE FOUR - SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM  
**Draco is sitting, looking moodily into the fire. Crabbe and Goyle enter**  
Crabbe: We have news.  
Draco: Avast, they speak. I heard you two were threatened with expulsion this afternoon? With the lovely Pansy, who is already packing her bags.  
Goyle: Nothing to do with us. It's the Gryffindors' fault -  
Draco: Aye, I know. Now, what be your news?  
Crabbe: They're holding a ball for one of their number.  
Goyle: Hermione Granger.  
Crabbe: The Mudblood.  
Goyle: Tonight.  
Crabbe: All the school invited.  
Goyle: Except us.  
Crabbe: Strictly no Slytherins.  
Goyle: And it be a masked ball.  
**Draco laughs**  
Draco: Do my ears deceive me? My friends, I believe you just had an idea.  
**Crabbe and Goyle look at each other, confused.**  
Draco: Maybe we should go pay their party a little visit.  
**Enter Pansy, Blaise, Agmond, Morag and Sven**  
Draco: My fellow Slytherins, we are going to a party!  
  
SCENE FOUR - THE BALL  
**The hall is filled with Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Nearest to us are Harry, Ron and Hermione**  
Harry: See? We did not forget your birthday.  
Ron: I am affronted that you could even think so.  
Hermione: You two are the best of friends. Hark, I hear Cho calling you Harry. And is that not Lavender, Ron?  
Harry: Ah...  
Ron: We must be going.  
Harry: Happy Birthday, Hermione.  
**Exit Harry and Ron. Hermione moves into the crowd. Enter Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.**  
Draco: Ha! What a merry gathering. It will be all the better with us here, of course. Goyle, you are sure no one saw us coming?  
Goyle: We saw no one.  
Crabbe: The masks will hide us.  
Draco: Yes, yes. Now, let us mingle.  
**Draco, Goyle and Crabbe melt into the crowd, but Draco reappears on one side of the stage, Hermione on the other. Spotlight on leads - dim the lights...**  
Draco: Hark! Who is this fair maiden? She posses much beauty...  
Hermione: Who is this I see? A handsome man, it is true, but none that I recognise...  
Draco: Great Wizards! I feel lighter...  
Hermione: He is smiling... all is right in the world...  
Draco approaches Hermione  
Draco: If I profane with my unworthy hand, this holy shrine of beauty, by asking you to dance...  
Hermione: The fine is this: a kiss...  
**They dance. Enter Professor McGonagall**  
McGonagall: Hermione, I request you to come with me.  
Draco: (aside) This fair beauty is Hermione, my arch enemy? I hardly recognise her... she looks so fine in her dress.  
McGonagall: Also, Hermione, I would be careful with whom you dance... I have heard that some Slytherins are at the party, including thine enemy, Draco Malfoy...  
Hermione: (aside) Ah! I recognise this handsome gentleman now... none other than Draco Malfoy... but I fear it is too late for warning...  
Draco/Hermione: Can I be falling in love?  
Exit McGonagall and Hermione to left, Draco to right.  
END OF ACT ONE  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Here's the second part - it's a lot less funny, and more mushy, but anyway. I think it's worse, but I hope you like it!  
(Only one more part to go!)  
ACT TWO  
  
PROLUGE FOR PART TWO  
Now old hates doth in their death-bed lie,  
And young affections gape to be his heir,  
That fair for which love groaned for and would die,  
With tender Hermione matched, is now not fair.  
For Draco is beloved and loves again  
Alike bewitched by the charm of looks  
But to his foes supposed he must complain,  
And she steal love's bait from fearful hooks  
Being held a foe, he may not have access  
To breathe such vows as lovers used to swear;  
And she as much in love, her means are less,  
To meet her new beloved anywhere.  
But passion lends them power, time means to meet  
Tempering extremities with love so sweet.  
  
SCENE FIVE - THE ASTRONOMY TOWER  
Hermione: (to herself) I can hardly believe this... it is impossible! His house and mine are sworn enemies... yet... I can hardly waiting to seem him again...  
Enter Draco, at the bottom of the tower  
Draco: This is not happening! If anyone ever knew...  
Hermione: I'll be kicked out for sure...  
Draco: My father would kill me...  
Hermione: My mother would disown me...  
Draco: I must be insane...  
Hermione: And yet...  
Draco: I am longing to see her again...  
Hermione: I can't wait for Potions, if it means I might gaze upon his face...  
Draco/Hermione: (sigh)  
Hermione looks around wildly, Draco looks up to the tower and spies Hermione. She does not see him  
Hermione (To herself): (bashfully) Draco, Draco, wherefore art thou, Draco? Deny thy father, and refuse thy house! Or, if thou wilt not, simply say the word and I will no longer a Gryffindor be!  
Draco: You speakest the truth, fair angel. What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. So Hermione would, were she not Hermione called, retain that sweet perfection which she owns without the title of Gryffindor.  
Hermione: Quiet! Methinks I hear someone coming...  
**Enter McGonagall**  
McGonagall: Hermione, what are you doing out here? You will freeze, child. Come inside.  
Hermione: But a moment, professor. I wish to gaze upon the stars - for an Astronomy assignment, you see.  
**McGonagall shrugs and leaves. **  
Draco: I must leave, Hermione, it grows to risky. If I am seen -   
McGonagall [from inside]: Hermione, come in now.  
**Draco turns to leave**  
Hermione: Wait! When will I see you again? We do not have Potions for two days hence!  
McGonagall: Hermione...  
Draco: Tomorrow - at lunch. The Quidditch shed.  
McGonagall: Hermione!  
Hermione: Coming!  
**Exit Hermione and Draco**  
  
SCENE SIX - THE GREAT HALL  
**It's one in the morning. Dumbledore is standing in the middle of the hall, humming to himself. Draco enters and heads over to the Slytherin table to get something, probably. **  
Draco: Good morrow, Dumbledore.  
Dumbledore [Greatly surprised]: This is just one more piece to add into the puzzle, Draco. You are acting very strange lately.  
Draco: How so, professor?  
Dumbledore: Firstly, you have learnt to walk alone, like one with fever, Secondly, to fast, like one on a diet, Thirdly, to look sadly, like one who has just buried their mother. When you walked, you were wont to walk with a swagger. When you fasted, it was presently after dinner; when you looked sad, it was for want of money. And fourth, most puzzling, you are up at this hour. You are not one to walk early Draco, so therefore I must assume either one of two things.  
Draco: And what are they, pray tell?   
Dumbledore: Firstly, you have a great trouble and could not sleep. This, I deem the less likely of the two. Secondly, this: Due to love, unless I miss my mark aright, you, Draco, have not been asleep this night.  
Draco: Aye, but the great pleasure was mine.  
Dumbledore: Oh me! What sin have you indulged in now!  
Draco: None, unless now speaking is a sin.  
Dumbledore [sceptically]: You expect me to believe that you have been up all night... talking with Pansy.  
Draco: Pansy? Who is Pansy? I have forgotten the name. Nay, Dumbledore, in this I am but one step ahead of you. Never in a thousand years will you know.  
**Draco exits. Dumbledore is left standing, thoughtfully. **  
  
SCENE SEVEN - THE QUIDDITCH PITCH  
**Hermione, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Parvati and Lavender are standing in the Quidditch bleachers, talking after a match. Draco, Pansy, Morag, Crabbe, Goyle, Sven and Agmond approach them. Blaise stands out the front. **  
Blaise [sneering]: Well, if it isn't the Mudblood loving Gryffindors.  
Harry: Shut your dirty mouth, Slytherin, and run off to your master. I'm sure "Lord" Voldemort is waiting for his faithful hounds.  
**Everyone flinches. **  
Blaise: Don't speak of that which you don't understand. Do not think that you can defeat him. He will continue his rise, back to power, and you cannot stop him. You are but a - a fly, a small annoyance, waiting to be swatted.  
Ron [interrupting]: Oh really? He's certainly taken his time. How many times has he been defeated - five? Six?  
Blaise [sneeringly]: He who must not be named may bide his time, but I will have the pleasure of taking you on now!  
Ron: You just try!  
**A fight ensues. Hermione and Draco try to stop it. **  
Hermione: Harry! Ron! Stop it! You heard what Professor Dumbledore said - if you are caught fighting we'll all be expelled!  
Draco: Stop! Stop! You'll draw to much attention... we can't afford that now!  
**Ron and Blaise are struggling together. Harry attacks Draco. Pansy sneaks up behind them - in all the confusion no-one notices. **  
Pansy [to herself]: This will teach Draco to dump me... Everyone will think it was him. He always is blamed...  
**Pansy draws her wand**  
Pansy [ Disguising her voice]: AVADA KEDAVRA!  
**Green light shoots towards Ron, hitting him full in the face. He falls to the floor. Everyone draws back, stunned. Harry and Hermione rush to his side. But it's too late - Ron is dead. Other students draw closer. End Scene Seven. **  
  
SCENE EIGHT - DRACO'S DORM  
**Draco is madly rushing around, packing things up. Crabbe and Goyle are standing by mutely. **  
Draco: I must flee... everyone will think that it was me. Oh, Pansy will pay dearly for this...  
Crabbe: We've made arrangements.  
Goyle: A few Slytherins first years are going to set off some Filibuster's Wet-Start Fireworks.  
Crabbe: No-one will suspect a thing until you are long gone, and then it will be too late.  
**They laugh. Draco gives them a withering look. **  
Draco: Can you be serious? If I am caught, I shall be expelled, and Slytherin's reputation will be mud!  
Crabbe: Will that change much? Other houses already think they know that we are the "evil" house.  
Draco: And does not our alliance with Lord Voldemort somewhat prove them right?  
**Silence. Crabbe and Goyle shuffle uncomfortably. Draco sighs. **  
Draco: Come, my old friends, worry not. I will be gone by morning.  
**Draco leaves the room. Crabbe and Goyle exchange a look, then follow. **  
  
A/N: I cannot believe I just did that! I killed Ron! Oh well, please R/R, even if it is to tell me how awful this is.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Here it is! The last part of my little series. I spent so long trying to write this and it still came out all wrong. Not very funny anymore. Depressing, really. Then the thing wouldn't upload!!!! Aaargh!!!! Oh well. I hope you like it!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own most of this. Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron, etc, etc don't belong to me, they belong to J.K. Rowling, who is one of the best writers in the universe. The plot doesn't belong to me but it was originally a folk tale, and since they belong to everyone then I have some claim. Most of the text doesn't even belong to me!!! Quite a bit of this has been lifted directly from the play, written by Shakespeare, who is the best writer in the universe. ::grins at people who are looking at her strangely:: What?  
  
THE STORY SO FAR:  
Hermione and Draco have fallen in love. Pansy killed Ron. Draco was blamed, and escaped.  
  
SCENE NINE - DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE  
**Hermione is sitting nervously on a chair in front of Dumbledore's office. Fawkes is perching on the back of Dumbledore's chair. Dumbledore himself is not in the room. **  
Hermione: Why does he want to see me?... surely he doesn't think I had anything to do with... Ron... or maybe he found out about Draco and I...  
**Dumbledore enters the room. Hermione starts. **  
Dumbledore: Prithee, sit down Miss Granger. Now, all I wished to talk to you about was the death of your classmate, Ron. How are you holding up in that which must be a sorrowful time?  
Hermione: It is hard, sir.  
Dumbledore: Yes, yes. But how are you feeling?  
**Hermione talks a little. Dumbledore is turning a small glass bottle around in his hands. She looks inquiringly at it. **  
Dumbledore: This is a small potion, recently invented by our own Professor Snape. The drinker, upon drinking, seems to die. They will cease breathing, their pulse rate with slow and finally stop. But in 24 hours, they will wake, with no ill effects at all. Most curious.  
**A bell rings. Dumbledore stands up, placing the potion on the desk. **  
Dumbledore: I am wanted. You may go now, Miss Granger.  
**Exit Dumbledore. Hermione pauses, then snatches up the potion. **  
Hermione [Quietly, to herself.]: I'll send an owl with Hedwig to Draco this afternoon...  
  
SCENE TEN - A ROOM AT THE THREE BROOMSTICKS  
**Draco is sitting on a bed. An owl flutters in through the window, carrying a letter. **  
Draco: What is this? Ah, a letter from Goyle...  
Draco [reciting]: Draco,  
We thought that you would be most pleased to hear the news we have. We are sad that you couldn't be here when it happened, but that Hermione Granger, the Mudblood, is... dead...  
**Draco drops the letter on the floor, his mouth open. He goes very pale. **  
Draco: No... no... No, this cannot be true!  
**He picks up the letter, and starts to read again. **  
Draco [reciting, again.]: She took some poison in the library. Fitting. She spent all of her time there. She has been laid in the Great Hall - I myself saw it.  
*Draco throws the letter away, and paces up and down, obviously distressed. (Duh.) He sits on the bed, then lifts his head. **  
Draco: I shall go forth to Hogwarts. Let's see for means - I remember an apothecary hereabouts, which sold a poison so strong they unfortunate wretch who took it would be dead within the minute. Oh sweet Hermione, I will lie with thee tonight, in the embrace of angels.  
**Exit Draco. Hedwig flutters in through the window, bearing a letter. **  
  
SCENE ELEVEN - THE GREAT HALL  
**The Great Hall is covered in black drapes. Hermione's 'body' lies on a marble bier. Enter Draco. He walks over towards the bier, and gently strokes Hermione's cheek. **  
Draco: Oh sweet Hermione! Death has no power upon your beauty. Thou art not conquered; beauty yet resides in the crimson of thy lips and cheeks... oh here, in my beloved's arms, will I set up my everlasting rest. Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! And lips, doors of breath, seal with a kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death.  
**Draco drinks the potion, and lies down beside Hermione. **  
Draco [gasping]: Oh true poison! You are quick! Thus... with a kiss... I die...  
**Draco dies. Hermione stirs. **  
Hermione [vaguely.]: Where am I? Is this some wondrous dream? I am in Draco's arms...  
**She looks at Draco's face, and feels for his pulse, then howls with despair. **  
Hermione: Oh Draco! Didst thou not get my letter! And what's this? A cup enclosed in my true love's hands? Oh Draco, thou hast died meaninglessly...  
**She grabs his wand, and mutters a spell. It transfigures into a dagger. **  
Hermione: Now I will depart from this sorry world. Let all know of the reason...  
**She conjures up a brief note. **  
Hermione: Oh Draco, I will see thee soon...  
**She plunges the dagger into her chest. Hermione dies. Enter Crabbe and Goyle. **  
Crabbe: Draco?  
Goyle: Oh Lord...  
**Crabbe picks up the note and reads it. **  
  
SCENE TWELVE - THE GREAT HALL  
**Black drapery still covers the walls. Most of Gryffindor and Slytherin are crying. Dumbledore gets up to make a speech. **  
Dumbledore: Today we are gathered in the wake of the recent loss of two of our students, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. A note left makes all clear - their courses of love and tidings of death.  
**Gasps are heard. **  
Dumbledore: And here it is writ that he bought a poison from an apothecary, and came to this hall to die beside Hermione. What has killed these two? Not by their own hands are they murdered. Gryffindor! Slytherin! See what a scrounge is laid upon your hate!  
**Dumbledore sits down. McGonagall and Snape stand up, and shake hands. Warily, Gryffindors and Slytherins also make peace. **  
McGonagall: Hence lie the bodies of our finest.   
Snape: Sacrifices of our enmity!  
**The hall is cleared. Harry is left all alone. **  
Harry [sadly.]: A curse on both you houses.  
**Exit Harry. **  
  
A glooming peace this morning with it brings.  
The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head today:  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
Some shall be pardoned, and some punished:  
For never was there a tale of more woe  
Than this of Hermione and her Draco.  
  
A/N: Well, that's it. I've finished. I feel happy, but depressed, because I have, after all, just killed off most of the central characters of Hogwarts. I hope you enjoyed this. (Now what am I going to do? Hmm... Any suggestions?)  



End file.
